Buttercup
Buttercup is known as the "toughest fighter" in the ending theme. She is the tomboyish Powerpuff, and loves sports. Her rival and enemy is Brute of the Powerpunk Girls. Appearance Her hair becomes longer (to her shoulders). Her hairstyle is exactly like her teenage selves hairstyle. She wears a light green shirt. She wears black with a chain hanging out off her black jean pocket and green sneakers. She also wears some designs that her sisters make her (Cough) blackmail (Cough) her into, but they don't make her wears anything that she doesn't like, they even make her wear a skirt at point in time. She wears a black and white tube top with a long knee length green plaited skirt with a different shades of green ruffles underneath with black trim with a big black bow connected wear the slit starts with two long ribbons connected to the other sides. She wears a tight black belt around her waist with a gold buckle. She wears a green and black choker with a emerald star on it with black trim. A sailor style green bow around her neck, with a emerald cross with another necklace that is green ribbon along with a emerald rosary. She wears a short black biker's jacket over her tube top, that is open. And finally green ankle length 5" boots with black outlines. Personality Buttercup is known to be the "tough" one of the group. Also being the group's tomboy, for being hotheaded like dolls, pink, and being babyish. She is usually acts fearless, but does has a few known fears for example spiders. Buttercup is known to start conflicts between her sisters, such as bullying Bubbles in a certain way, and as a result makes her burst out crying. Also, having a sibling rivalry with Blossom. Despite sometimes being insensitive and mean, she shows a sensitive side, where she will say sorry to her sisters for her actions. Another fact is, she has shown in a few episodes, she can be selfish, where at the point at the end of the episode, she'll learn her lesson, in a certain way. This is shown Buttercup has a bit of an antagonistic nature. Despite her quite mean nature, Buttercup is good-hearted, being one of the good guys. She cares for her sisters deeply, including the professor, and quite protective of them. Also, as reveal in Buttercup's Diary, her temper can go to dramatic levels, where she can go to a big full head of rage. A major reason for Buttercup's mean-spirited nature is because when she was five years-old her named her Buttercup, “because... it also starts with a b”. Once she heard this she is seen mad, crossing her arms. Powered Buttercup In Pohttp://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to thumb|left|link=http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to thumb|left|link=http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to thumb|left|link=http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to thumb|left|link=http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to thumb|left|link=http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to thumb|left|link=http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to thumb|left|link=http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zwerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fan-girls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, whom she consider very "girly". This includes Hyper Blossom (Momoko), and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako). This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts(to the point of terrifying Prof. Utonium and Ken with grumbling about the skirt and how she hated skirts), makes Kaoru the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom (Momoko) and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako) and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her great est fear is ghosts. Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, Kaoru uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even together ''(which also shows she is the strongest of the three) (Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". Like the original Buttercup Kaoru also has an alter-ego ''Mange'' although it is never shown in the anime episodes, but instead shown in the Japanese openings along with the rest of the girls. Abilities *' Can curl her tongue:' Only one of her sisters who can *'Energy Orb': colored light green *'Tornado: To be considered her special ability to some fans. Her tornado is a more destructive and forceful compared to her sisters *'''Superhuman Strength: Buttercup can lift the most weight out of the trio *'Superhuman Speed': She rather uses hand-to-hand combat instead of speed *'Invulnerability:' Buttercup is most definitely bulletproof and immune to all that can hurt the average Metahuman, Mutany blasters with little to no sort of pain *'Hand to Hand combat:' Buttercup is best in Hand to Hand combat *'Empathy:' Can manipulate and control other people's emotions *'Telekinesis': Move people or objects with her mind *'Telepathy:' She can talk to people through her mind links *'Ground Manipulation:' Can control the ground beneath her feet *'Terrakinesis/Geokinesis:' since earth is apart of the elements she has the power to control, and shape earth, including stone, rock, sand, metal, lava, glass, and other minerals *'Terrakinetic/Geokinetic Constructs': can create anything out of the earth, stone, rock, sand, metal, lava, glass, and other minerals *'Earth Generation': can create/generate/increase earthen materials *'Density Manipulation': can shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials *'Efficacy Manipulation': can including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness *'Polishing': polish stone/metal *'Physical Restoration': repair objects of earthen material *'Sharpness Manipulation': sharpen/dull stone/metal objects *'Burrowing': can chose between simply gliding through earth or leaving tunnel *'Vibration Emission': can cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand *'Earth Attacks': can launch attacks using the earth *'Limited Gravity Manipulation': can use the earth's natural magnetic fields to lift heavy objects *'Ground Liquification': can turn the ground into a liquid and manipulate it *'Limited Magnetism Manipulation': Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience *'Geokinetic Flight': can tap into the earth's magnetic fields and so can fly *'Geokinetic Surfing': riding a boulder or other mass of minerals *'Terrakinetic/Geokinetic Purification': she can remove and/or purify pollutants in the earth *'Tectonic Plate Manipulation': can control and manipulate the tectonic plates underneath the earth's crust *'Seismic Sense': can sense vibrations in the earth *'Ground Rputuring': can channel energies into the ground and cause the area to rupture and burst *'Earth Portal Creation': can create portals using the earth *'Healing Earth': can heal themselves or others by using the earth *'Earth Exoskeleton': can create an exoskeleton and merge it around his body *'Petrification': can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into stone *'Asphalt Manipulation:' can control asphalt *'Black Earth Manipulation': able to manipulate the darker, destructive aspects of the earth, as well as powers associated with them. These include powers dealing with death, pollution and natural disasters, among others. Black earth doesn't just damage, it crushes everything, even any earthly minerals *'Calcium Manipulation:' can control calcium inside the earth *'Carbon Manipulation': can control carbon inside the earth *'Clay Manipulation': can control clay *'Coal Manipulation:' can control coal *'Concrete Manipulation': can control concrete *'Cosmic-Earth Manipulation': capable of controlling all earthly matter existing in the cosmos such as rocky celestial bodies, interstellar dust or any other celestial earthly related matter. They can shape these celestial earthly matter to form whatever construct they choose such constructing or controlling planets and controlling the asteroid belt *'Crystal Manipulation': can control crystalline materials *'Dust Manipulation': can control dust particles *'Earth Energy Manipulation': can gather energy including geothermal energy and geomagnetism from the earth and manipulate it and/or be empowered by it *'Fossil Manipulation': can control fossils *'Glass Manipulation': can control glass *'Magma Manipulation': can control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids *'Metal Manipulation': can control metals *'Mineral Manipulation': can control minerals and rocks *'Mud Manipulation': can control mud *'Oil Manipulation': can control natural oils from within the earth *'Pure Earth Manipulation': can create and control light earth, which embodies the life-giving and sustaining aspects of earth and is stronger than normal earth manipulation, it is especially effective against the undead, which should be buried *'Salt Manipulation': can control salt *'Sand Manipulation': can control silicate particles of the earth *'Soil Manipulation': can control dirt and soil *''' Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail *'''Underwater Breathing: ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Absolute Immortality': She cannot age past her 23 birthday, she can never get sick or severely wounded *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Weapon Mastery': be able to master any and all weapons with little to no experience at all *'Ferrokinesis': she can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material an element, compound, or alloy that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking as well as fusible and is able to be fused or melted and ductile, able to be drawn out into a thin wire *'Ferrokinetic Constructs': she is shown to be able to create anything from metal *'Metal Generation': she can generate metal with ease *'Efficacy Manipulation': including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness of metal *'Polishing': she can polish some objects or surfaces to give them a smoother finish *'Metal Reparation': she can repair anything *'Metal Attacks': she can launch multiple attacks from different areas with sharp-metal like weapons *'Metal Detection': she can detect places with metal *'Metal Dust Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate metal in granular form, ranging from coarse, sand-like consistency to powder-like or dust-like *'Ferrokinetic-Telekinesis': she can move/lift metal at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if she has way to survive the experience *''' Elemental Flight': she can accomplish flight by using metal *'Matter Surfing': riding on a metallic object *'Argentopoeia': she can turn any matter, organic or inorganic, into silver at will *'Burying': she can bury something or someone in metal *'Chrysopoeia': can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into gold at will *'Ferrokinetic Combat': she can fight using metal *'Ferrokinetic Invisibility': she can use metal to turn invisible to the naked eye *'Ferrokinetic Regeneration': she can regenerate herself with metal *'Metal Aura': she has a light gray, metallic aura around her body *'Metal Mimicry': she can mimic metals *'Wire Manipulation': she can manipulate and control wires within machines *'Periodic Element Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the metallic and liquid elements of the periodic table: *'Calcium Manipulation''' *'Carbon Manipulation' *'Copper Manipulation' *'Gold Manipulation' *'Helium Manipulation' *'Hydrogen Manipulation' *'Iron Manipulation' *'Lead Manipulation' *'Magnesium Manipulation' *'Mercury Manipulation' *'Neon Manipulation' *'Neodymium Manipulation' *'Nitrogen Manipulation' *'Oxygen Manipulation' *'Phosphorus Manipulation' *'Platinum Manipulation' *'Roentgenium Manipulation' *'Silver Manipulation' *'Sodium Manipulation' *'Tin Manipulation' *'Titanium Manipulation' *'Zinc Manipulation' *'Lithium Manipulation' *'Beryllium Manipulation' *'Boron Manipulation' *'Fluoride Manipulation' *'Aluminum Manipulation' *'Silicon Manipulation' *'Sulfur Manipulation' *'Chlorine Manipulation' *'Argon Manipulation' *'Potassium Manipulation' *'Calcium Manipulation' *'Scandium Manipulation' *'Vanadium Manipulation' *'Chromium Manipulation' *''' Manganese Manipulation''' *'Cobalt Manipulation' *'Nickel Manipulation' *'Zinc Manipulation' *'Gallium Manipulation' *'Germanium Manipulation' *'Arsenic Manipulation' *'Selenium Manipulation' *'Bromine Manipulation' *'Krypton Manipulation' *'Rubidium Manipulation' *'Strontium Manipulation' *'Yttrium Manipulation' *'Zirconium Manipulation' *'Niobium Manipulation' *'Molybdenum Manipulation' *'Technetium Manipulation' *'Ruthenium Manipulation' *'Radium Manipulation' *'Palladium Manipulation' *'Cadmium Manipulation' *'Indium Manipulation' *'Antimony Manipulation' *'Tellurium Manipulation' *'Iodine Manipulation' *'Xenon Manipulation' *'Caesuim Manipulation' *'Barium Manipulation' *'Hafnium Manipulation' *'Tantalum Manipulation' *'Tungsten Manipulation' *'Rhenium Manipulation' *'Osmium Manipulation' *'Iridium Manipulation' *'Thallium Manipulation' *'Bismuth Manipulation' *'Polonium Manipulation' *'Astatine Manipulation' *'Radon Manipulation' *'Francium Manipulation' *'Radium Manipulation' *'Lawrencium Manipulation' *'Rutherfordium Manipulation' *'Dubnium Manipulation' *'Seaborgium Manipulation' *'Bohrium Manipulation' *'Hassium Manipulation' *'Meitnerium Manipulation' *'Darnstadium Manipulation' *'Copernicium Manipulation' *'Flerovium Manipulation' *'Livermorium Manipulation' *''' Organic Bolt Projection': Release low powered projectiles of organic substances *'Organic Bombs': Create bombs/explosions of organic substances *'Organic Breath': Discharge organic substance blasts from mouth *'Organic Bullets': Fire in short sequence over a wide area *'Organic Infusion': Empower and energize anything touched or used with usually a weapon with organic substances *'Organic Wave Emission': Send out a wave of organic substances that repels everything *'Reflective Attacks': Release attacks of organic substances that can bounce off of any surface *'Scatter Shot': Release organic substances blasts that split into multiple fragments *'Sword Beam Emission': Release organic substance blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons *'Zap': A tiny short release of organic substances to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive *'Organic Constructs': she can change organic material including her own body into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence **'Blood Constructs': Constructs made from blood **'Bone Constructs': Constructs made from bones **'Comakinetic Constructs': Constructs made from hair **'Ink Constructs': Create constructs out of ink **'Papyrokinetic Constructs': Create constructs out of paper **'Plant Constructs': Create constructs out of plant-life **'Xylokinetic Constructs': Create constructs out of wood **'Poison Constructs': Create constructs out of poison **'Rubber Constructs': Create constructs out of rubber **'Sickness Constructs': Create constructs out of sickness **'Skin Constructs': Create constructs out of skin **'Wax Constructs': Constructs made from wax **'Web Constructs': Constructs made from silk/webbing *'Organic Entity Creation': she is able to create beings of organic substances, including blood, bone, wood, etc, or shape existing substances into wanted shapes and control them. She can also delete the creature once she is done with them *'Organic Generation': she can generate organic matter, including plants, disease, bodies or once living matter, such as oil or coal, whether by drawing them from already existing sources, or by manifesting them anywhere they want. She can also create only parts of the organisms, such as skin, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, or leaves, flowers, fruit, etc *'Rot Inducement': she is able to cause anything organic to wither, rot, decay and eventually disintegrate, whether living or deceased *'Shapeshifting': she can transform and reshape down to the genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance one's body to combat, either by turning into animal, monsters or make the body stronger. She can with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate her form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives **'Biomorphing': Transform into any living thing **'Alien Morphing': Transform into aliens **'Animal Morphing': Transform into animals **'Beast Morphing': Transform into beasts **'Deceased Shapeshifting': Transform into the deceased **'Human Morphing': Transform into humans **'Body Manipulation': Manipulate any aspect of his body **'Natural Weaponry': Form his body into weapons. **'Desire Form': Take the form of others greatest desire **'Doppelgänger Morphing': Take the appearance of other beings **'Disguise Mastery': Put on various numbers of disguises **'Elasticity': Stretch, deform, expand, or contract his body into any form imaginable **'Limb Extension': Lengthen appendages. **'Elemental Mimicry': Transform physically into inorganic element **'Elemental Shapeshifting': Manipulate his elemental body **'Empathic Shapeshifting': Shapeshift in response to his emotions **'Evolution': Enhance himself permanently via accelerated evolution **'Gender Transformation': Alter ones gender **'Matter State Shift': Alter material state **'Mimicry Form': Mimic appearance and powers of other beings **'Nemesis Form': Take the form of others worst fear **'Partial Transformation': Transform parts of his body independently of the rest **'Reactive Adaptation': Develop adaptation to combat threats or changes **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Heal rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain youth, granting eternal youth **'Self-Molecular Manipulation': Manipulate his own molecular structure **'Size Manipulation': Change the size of himself or select parts **'Limb Expansion': Enlarge limbs size **'Speciesshifting': Transform into different species *'Transmogrification': she can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings such as animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc..., into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily *'Chlorokinesis': she is able to create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. She can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and walk, mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. She can use her power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive people, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. She can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. She may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc... Since she can control the earth its only natural she is able to control plants as well. *'Camouflage': she can cover the herself and other or blending in with leaves or petals *'Chlorokinetic Constructs': she can create anything out of plants/wood *'Matter Surfing': she can use the grass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts in order to ''surf around *'Efficacy Manipulation': she is able to do this with including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness of plants *'Flower Manipulation': she can manipulate and control flowers *'Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate fruits and vegetables *'Leaf Manipulation': she can control and manipulate leaves *'Mutation Inducement': she is able to rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants *'Plant Attacks': she can attack using various forms of plants *'Plant Communication': she is also able to communicate with plants via telepathy *'Plant Empathy': she can sense a plants emotions easily *'Plant Enhancement': she can enhance plant activity *'Plant Growth': she is able to generate plant growth *'Pollen Manipulation': she can control and manipulate pollen *'Sap Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate sap *'Seed Manipulation': she can control and manipulate seeds *'Seismic Sense': she is able to use this through plants/wood/roots *'Spore Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate spores *'Dendrokinesis': she can control and manipulate any and all forms of wood *'Branch Generation': she can generate branches, roots, etc... *'Chlorokinetic Combat': she can use plants to fight *'Chloropoeia': she can turn anything into plant matter, including wood, vines, plants, moss and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers *'Floraportation': she can use flowers to teleport *'Leaf Projection': she can create and launch sharpened leaves at a target, she may be able to control the leaves during flight *'Healing Plant': she can surround herself within a plant-like energy like aura, gaining enhanced strength and can cause plants to grow around the surrounding area. She can also fly by lifting herself by the energy surrounding her, or by propelling herself with them *'Plant Aura': she can heal herself or others by using plants *'Plant Mimicry': she can have her body made up of or can transform her body completely into plant materials. She transformed form can be either anatomically identical to her normal form, aside of being made of plant, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately she can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. This power includes all forms of plants, such as flowering plants, conifers, ferns and mosses, as well as the green algae, seaweeds like kelp, etc... *'Plant Exoskeleton': she can use the plants to cover her body in an organic armor *'Biological Explosion': she can cause any biological life-forms to explode. The exact effect may range from various levels of harm to death to total disintegration *'Body Modification': she is able to modify his own body or anothers to her liking *'Cellular Disintegration': she is able to dissolve any sort of organic cells, including plants, bone, or even fertile dirt and dissolve them, destroying them at a cellular or even protein level, allowing her to destroy her targets, either by a specific part or outright disintegration. She can also dissolve viral or germ like cells from her own body for self-treatment *'Death Inducement': she can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual *'Decomposition Manipulation': she is able to control all things/beings connected to decomposition such as vermin, worms and maggots. She may be able to control scavengers, such as coyotes, dogs, wolves, foxes, rats, crows and vultures or take their forms *'Evolution Manipulation': she is able to control of the evolution of species and individuals, advancing or decreasing them in evolutionary terms, shifting their adaptations/abilities to create new species, etc... She is able to grant superpowers, especially those related to expanding the normal abilities of the species, remove the existing powers or granting the species a potential to gain powers *'Health Manipulation': she is able to manipulate healing and healing process, speeding any or all aspects of healing to the point of regenerating, or slowing and blocking healing even if the victim possesses healing abilities such as Enhanced Regeneration. She is able to sense the health of anyone and the causes of wounds, diseases or injuries, the health history and possibly even genetic weaknesses and predispositions. She may be able learn to reopen old wounds and re-inflict old illnesses and conditions, or even inflict completely new ones *'Life Creation': she can create life *'Malleable Anatomy': she can modify the physiological features of himself and others, including face, body, skin, or size to a limited degree in order to disguise or look like another person. While removing/concealing a body-part, like a finger, eye, etc..., is possible, she can't actually add anything new to the body-shape. She can however, shift the flesh to a remarkable degree, although the changed being will always be recognizably as a member of their species *'Organic Attacks:' she can release/use organic substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc... **'Expanding Organic Bolts': Project organic substances that expands rapidly on contact with an object **'Formulated Organic Blasts': Release blasts of organic substances in a form of a creature or object **'Hand Blasts': Release organic substance blasts from hands **'Missile Generation': Create missiles of organic substances **'Obscured Attacks': Channel attacks through a medium **'Omnidirectional Organic Waves': Send out a wave of organic substances in all directions. **'Organic Ball Projection': Create and launch spheres of organic substances **'Organic Beam Emission': Release beams of a organic substances **'Organic Blast': Release organic substances over a specific target area Likes *Money *Fighting with everyone *Her green blanket, "Blankie" *Using her powers and fists *Night parties *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Her favorite cereal *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Karate *Dodgeball *Water Guns *Playing toys: mostly action-figures *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Blossom *Taking the role as the middle child of the girls *Bubbles *Scaring her sisters *Sports *Hardcore Rock Music *Metalcore Music *Party Music *Punk Music *Rock Music *Professor Utonium *The Sun Shining *The City of Townsville] *Her own kindness *Spicy food *Garlic *Hotline *Anna Goldman *Butch *Brick *Boomer *Bunny *Banana *Boy clothes *Raven Dislikes *Becoming Belladonna *Bell *Crime and villains *Rainy days *Taking Baths *The Powerpunk Girls *Monsters *The Town of Citiesville *Cleaning *Mojo Jojo *Gangreen Gang *Classical Music *Pop Music *Hiphop Music *Eating vegetables *Liver and Onions *Losing *Girly stuff (Especially dresses) *School subjects *HIM *Spiders *The Beat-Alls *Brute *Brat *Berserk *Oppressor Plutonium *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks (Hates with a passion) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Make-Up *Ace *Darrik Hendrickson *Damian Hendrickson *Darian Hendrickson *Chick Flicks *Desiree Goldman Aries Traits *Pride *Temper *Brave *Courageous *Challenges *Protective *Helping others *Coldness *Rebellious *Competitive Relationships Blossom (Sister) Bubbles (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Brute (Arch-Enemy/Rival) Berserk (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Butch (Boyfriend) Brick (Friend) Boomer (Friend) Anna Goldman (Best Friend) Darrik Hendrickson (Ex-Boyfriend) Ace (Ex-Boyfriend) Mr.Weasel (Ally) Principal Skarr (Ally/Enemy) Ms. Marpel (Teacher) Ms. Keane (Friend) Ms. Sarah Bellum (Ally) Jenny Wakeman (Ally) Courage (Ally) Otto (Ally) Sensei Jack (Friend/Ally/Teacher) Coop (Ally) Dib (Ally) Grim (Ally) Mandy (Ally) Gaz (Friend) Timmy Turner (Ally) Og (Friend) Robin Snyder (Best Friend) Mike Believe (Best Friend) Kimiko Tohomiko (Friend) Bunny (Sister) Cosmo (Friend) Wanda (Friend) Chowder (Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Ally) Desiree Goldman (Arch-Enemy) Songs #Brand New World By D-51 #Give Me The Strength to Carry On By Jennifer Cihi #Rainy Day Man By Patricia Tollett #You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift #I Want Someone To Love By Jennifer Cihi #Closer By Joe Inoue #Ft. By Funkist Artwork Love_by_Erix3423.jpg|Buttercup and Ketil was in Love Fusionfall_Buttercup_1_by_Seiryuga.jpg|Buttercup in FusionFall|link=Buttercup PPGD buttercup.jpg|Buttercup in PPGD Buttercup-Robin-powerpuff-girls-7397656-494-594.jpg|Buttercup The Girl Wonder|link=Buttercup 2008-6-14-2-1.gif|Mushy Buttercup! 2008-7-13-2.jpg|Little Buttercup! 2008-9-15-1.jpg|Bubbles and Buttercup 2004-5-4-1.jpg|Blush Me! Teenbuttercup.gif|Teen Buttercup 2008-4-5-0.jpg|Sailor Buttercup! 2008-4-27-2.jpg|Ready to Fight! 2008-4-19-2.jpg|A JAPANESE ME 20188_1264322486232_full.jpg|Buttercup vs Brute Adult Buttercup.png|Adult Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Son and Daughter Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family picture Buttercup's Room.jpg|My room Kaoruhenshin.gif|Henshin Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png|Powered Buttercup Butch by turtlehill-d4w3wfu.jpg|Prince Princess buttercup by turtlehill-d41wru5.jpg|Princess Toon fantasy buttercup by turtlehill-d39cui9.jpg|Princess Toonfantasy butch by turtlehill-d3f5hrj.jpg|Prince Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d39554p.jpg|TF Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Cartoon party by turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Buttercup by turtlehill-d4v6g6e.jpg|Princess Sisters by turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters Girls side by turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|The Girls' Side Buttercup and jack by turtlehill-d3gmdes.jpg|Jack & Buttercup Toon fantasy 5 story leaving by turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey Trick or treat by turtlehill-d4eki5o.jpg|Halloween Sommoner mac by turtlehill-d57ofni.jpg|Mac Warrior elsa by turtlehill-d57xmx8.jpg|Elsa Samurai jack by turtlehill-d57x9qh.jpg|Jack Wizard dexter by turtlehill-d57t0gl.jpg|Dexter Mandy and mindy by turtlehill-d4z7fad.jpg|Mandy & Mindy Toon fantasy irwin by turtlehill-d3lde6f.jpg|Irwin Toon fantasy mandy by turtlehill-d3k8p83.jpg|Mandy Toon fantasy billy by turtlehill-d3k8oeq.jpg|Billy Toonfantasy numbuh 3 by turtlehill-d3j861l.jpg|Kuki Toon fantasy numbuh 5 by turtlehill-d3j8890.jpg|Abagail Toon fantasy numbuh 4 by turtlehill-d3j87p8.jpg|Wallaby Toon fantasy numbuh 2 by turtlehill-d3j853f.jpg|Hogie Toon fantasy utonium by turtlehill-d3b6dwi.jpg|Utonium Toonfantasy elsa by turtlehill-d3dhhob.jpg|Elsa Toonfantasy jack by turtlehill-d3cxvig.jpg|Jack Toon fantasy deedee by turtlehill-d3i9mep.jpg|Dee-Dee Toon fantasy story 4 fairy by turtlehill-d494r5c.jpg|Octi Jack by turtlehill-d4adwv9.jpg|Jack Powered buttercup gaia by turtlehill-d4y9w81.jpg|Powered Buttercup Gaia Friends by turtlehill-d4qwlj3.jpg|Best Friends BuTTerCuP_x_BuTcH_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Let's Play ButTeRcUp_X_BUtcH_II_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|BC & Butch buttercup_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d45xzr4.jpg|Sketches Get_Up_Buttercup_by_HMontes.jpg|Waking Up the Hard Way Buttburn_For_Buttercup_by_HMontes.jpg|Buttburn Buttercup_Tells_Facts_Of_Life.jpg|Facts of Life powerpuff_goddess_buttercup_by_nzz1-d4g60k4.jpg|Goddess Ppgd butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dju5n.jpg|School Butch and buttercup by propimol-d528bm6.jpg|Sketches Butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dkmp3.jpg|Prom 48001u06i 26wbo ppgz-fan004-1 pte1.gif|Attack KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC05.jpg|Kaoru's Dream Ppgz0213.gif|Attack PPGZ2.gif|PPGZ Ppgz41 random047.jpg|Powered Buttercup Ppgz all dressed up.jpg|PPG PPGZ as RG by isuzu9.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0004.PNG|Kaoru Matsubara Ppgz tv0042.jpg|Buttercup Ppgz tv0046.jpg|Matsubara Kaoru Ppgz tv0108.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0196.gif|Ramen Wall ppgz pretty girls by bipinkbunny-d384a0l.png|PPGZ Opposites__Butch_and_Buttercup_by_BiPinkBunny.png|Green Z ppgz_neos_buttercup_by_reizeropein-d4tlxtm.jpg|Powered Buttercup Neos buthc_and_buttercup_o_o_by_val3riao0o-d3g61xu.jpg|Kiss Butch_and_Powered_Buttercup_by_BiPinkBunny.jpg|Green Team you_is_so_cute_buttercup_by_bipinkbunny-d4n64sb.png|Cute Buttercup__s_Cold_by_HMontes.jpg|Cold kaoru_vision_of_hell_by_bipinkbunny-d4own46.png|Her Version of Hell buttercup_psg_style_by_natsumi_chan0wolf-d3cbqi7.png|Teenager BC 2005-12-23-1.gif|Hi! 2008-6-29-1.png|Lets Fight! 2007-12-31-2.jpg|Drawing 2006-11-13-1.gif|Laid Back 2006-10-29-1.gif|I Win! 2006-10-18-0.jpg|Chillin 2004-3-15-4.gif|Hmmm 2004-3-20-3.gif|What You Lookin' At? 2006-8-20-3.gif|Psstt! 2004-2-26-1.gif|Boogiman 2004-3-28-0.jpg|BC In A Kimono 2004-8-29-0.jpg|Bathing Suit 2004-11-16-2.png|Mad 2009-3-28-0.jpg|Listening To My MP3 2009-3-21-0.jpg|Sit Ups 2009-3-15-0.jpg|Lets Do It! 135px-Brute-kicks-downward-brute-9029097-677-927.jpg|My Counterpart Brute ImagesCAW0UKAR.jpg|Girly BC Kaoru-is-funny-kaoru-matsubara-8884565-1152-864.jpg|SAY WHAT?! Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png|Kaoru Buttercup14.jpg|Grrrrrr Transform buttercup.jpg|Henshin Buttercupff.jpg|FusionFall SeXy_BuTtErCuP_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Sexy ppgd_buttercup_by_propimol-d491gbu.jpg|PPGD Buttercup__s_Nightmare.jpg|Nightmare Beatrice.jpg|My Rockette Counterpart Beatrice Blue Exorcist Boys Uniform Cosplay Costume.jpg|Uniform Mmd world school uniforms done by kaahgome-d4hmtfl.png|Uniform Guilty Crown OUMA SHU School Uniform Cosplay Costume.jpg|Uniform punk_lolita_by_neko_vi-d4y3u2c.png|Her Outfit Loli dresses winter collection by neko vi-d356iax.jpg|Winter Rainbow Girls Outfits by Neko Vi.jpg|Rainbow Lolita summer 2011 collection by neko vi-d41ut88.png|Winter Loli Dresses Summer Collection by Neko Vi.png|Summer Lolita winter 2011 12 collection by neko vi-d4lintp.png|Winter Puff Punk Ruff by Yang Mei.jpg|Love Triangles PPG RRB PPKG PPGZ and RRBZ by Trinity630.jpg|Counterparts 35 expressions rrbs x ppgs z by bipinkbunny-d40iiwy.png|Emotions Ppgsxrrbs birthdays april 2011 by bipinkbunny-d3dobsq.png|Happy Birthday! ppg_4_real__buttercup__by_retipuj_rules-d2aixah.jpg|Teen Buttercup psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d3cbqi7.png|School Butch and Powered Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Green Team BC's Car.jpg|My Car $(KGrHqVHJFQE-lFzmvGUBPy8w4mQz!~~60_57.GIF|My Dress 536633003_o.jpg|My Gloves ppgz_wall0003.jpg|Mange !BzCzjRwCWk~$(KGrHqN,!i8Ew5R(JC95BMUPQdOCT!~~0_3.JPG|Dress Greens by turtlehill-d5eftcu.jpg|Green Prince & Princess Buttercup x butch by turtlehill-d3cen48.jpg|Love powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300188-100-100.png|PPGD Kawaii Buttercup .png|Valentine's Day swarovski-crystal-blue-channel-set-bridal-necklace-5c1e.jpg|My Necklace Green_Color_Four_Leaves_Clover_Crystal_Necklace_Free_shipping_jpg_200x200.jpg|Four Leaf Clover Powerpuff-Girls-cn09.jpg|Who Ya Callin' Cute?! buttercup-001-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Mad buttercup-003-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Fight Time buttercup-004-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|I'm Gonna Kick Your Ass! 20110730011228.jpg|My Prom Dress PowerpuffGirlsCv61.jpg|Bubble Growth Buttercup Utonium.png|Chibi Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Son and Daughter Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Nephew Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Son Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Okou I was bored during a ppg marathon by 1niji girl2-d57oved.png|Forms BC Christmas.png|Christmas Angelic Princess BC.png|Angelic Princess Princess BC.png|Princess Buttercup0.png|BC Green.png|Mirror Twins 905333.jpg|Snow Ball Fight 333501.jpg|PPG PPGs as Brain Eaters.jpg|Brain Eater Blossomisms by HMontes.jpg|Blossomisms 180px-Blossom and Buttercup staring at each other.jpg|Arguments BC School.png|School BC.png|Senshi Super BC.png|Super Senshi 2006-12-10-2.jpg|Blankie 2005-4-3-1.jpg|BC 2007-8-18-2.jpg|Chinese Styled BC 2006-7-30-2.jpg|Laughing 2007-4-28-0.jpg|Sailor 2008-8-23-2.jpg|Heartbreaker Steamypuffs41.png Steamypuffs55.png Steamypuffs56.png Steamypuffs59.png Steamypuffs61.png Steamypuffs62.png Steamypuffs70.png Steamypuffs71.png Steamypuffs73.png Steamypuffs74.png Steamypuffs76.png Steamypuffs77.png Steamypuffs78.png Steamypuffs80.png Steamypuffs81.png Steamypuffs86.png Steamypuffs88.png Steamypuffs90.png Steamypuffs93.png Steamypuffs101.png Steamypuffs148.png Steamypuffs154.png Steamypuffs156.png Steamypuffs158.png Steamypuffs160.png Steamypuffs25.png Steamypuffs19.png 154.png 1421.gif nasubatasan.gif niki0305.gif kickk.gif game03.gif 2008-10-10-119068.jpeg 698202.jpeg 422200.jpeg 391591.png Ff4.jpg f4f40740988237c665009438d8541a2a.jpg Ff5.jpg C1ec2f92e41f9e55251955fac88b31c3.gif Ppgz0096.gif Tumblr m2as76fwC51r5v309o1 250.gif Nothing-special-for-Blossom-and-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-25913886-500-380.png BiDFtRACUAENPg8.jpg 2008-2-10-1.gif Scooby.png 2006-2-4-0.gif 2006-1-9-1.gif 2006-9-9-1.gif 2004-1-5-3.gif 2007-1-3-1.gif 2004-7-8-2.gif 2006-9-16-0.gif 2008-9-13-2.gif 2005-1-30-1r.png 2007-4-29-344.gif buttercup_haylin_repost_2005_by_thweatted-d30w7zy.jpg IdaBC.png Satucup.png SleepyBC.png Rap.png WarriorBC.png Wonder BC.png prize__buttercup_and_chopsticks_by_jksketchy-d50qkc3.png 2008-2-24-0.gif 2007-12-8-1.gif 2006-7-30-3.gif 2009-07-20-180318.jpeg BC (2).png BC Kick.png Bellota_Adolescente_by_Stephanie2912.jpg toughest_fighter_by_somwei-d1bl7xl.jpg 2007-1-28-0.gif dark_princess_kaoru_buttercup_by_bleedmanlover-d4xv6q6.png 2007-9-24-2a.gif 2008-6-7-2.gif 2008-9-28-0.gif 2008-5-24-0.gif third_day_of_school_by_bubblegum1112-d4qvns4.png tumblr_lfjwcpFVFK1qd3poio1_500.gif Tenn_Buttercup.png 2007-6-23-0.jpg 2006-4-16-3.jpg 2006-3-4-1.jpg 2007-4-14-0.jpg 2007-3-15-0.jpg 2006-1-14-0.jpg 2007-11-17-3.jpg 2007-10-7-3.jpg 2008-8-3-0.jpg 2004-8-14-1.png tumblr_m6x21kNLlD1qebxado3_1280.gif 2004-1-26-2.jpg 2004-1-18-0.jpg 2005-2-11-1.jpg 2005-2-27-0b.jpg 2005-1-8-1.jpg 2007-3-3-2.jpg 2008-1-27-0.jpg 2008-1-19-1.jpg 2008-1-12-0.jpg 2006-11-26-5.jpg 2008-3-2-0.jpg 2008-3-8-1.jpg 2008-7-6-0.jpg 2007-11-23-1.jpg 2009-1-10-1.jpg 2008-10-26-0.jpg 312522_1255558570245_full.jpg Superchicche_estate_min.jpg Very-cute-bleedman-9162243-313-500.jpg Bellota_apariencia (2).png|My 2016|link=Buttercup 2016 Trivia *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma 1/2. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai series. *Buttercup is one of the main characters in of the popular snafu's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinishi. She is a tad more aggressive than her TV counterpart, and she has an innocent fan-girl crush on Samurai Jack. *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). *Ironically despite her being the tough, violent, angry Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and merciful to villains. Plus, she often shows a need to be special, as shown in Nuthin Special *Interview of the PPG movie, she said that her favorite villain she likes to beat up is Rocko Socko, a gorilla who she had punched and have giant metal hands. *She was the only one who did not like to kiss a rowdy ruff boy. *Buttercup's personality is very similar to Rainbow Dash, a tomboy-pegasus pony from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (whose creator, Lauren Faust, contributed to the the Powerpuff Girls). They are both very tough and competetive, though Rainbow is not as aggressive and conniving as Buttercup. *Buttercup From Powerpuff Girls Z Bears the Resemblance to Dan Kuto From Naruto Series and Optimus Prime from Transformers Series. Category:Superheroes Category:Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Teams Category:Female Characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Counterparts Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters